


Padrino

by torres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fernando gets stuck taking a Queer Literature class even though he doesn't know a thing about "reading and writing with the gay voice." Daniel is graciously offering a helping hand -- but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padrino

Fernando flew up the stairs to the School of Humanities building. It was the first day of class and he was thirty minutes late – not the first impression he wanted to leave. Jumping over the last two steps, he ran down the corridors ‘til he found his room.

The sky outside was an inky black and students were all filing out of the campus to eat out or have a few drinks in the pubs nearby. The Spaniard didn’t understand why he had the bad luck of getting enlisted to a night class.

Just as Fernando was about to enter the room and sheepishly creep in, a guy opened the door and almost collided right smack into him.

“Is the professor in already?” Fernando asked, trying to catch his breath from all that running.

The brunette looked a bit startled but he answered, “Oh, he just stepped out for a minute.”

“Okay,” Fernando grinned, relieved. He peeked in the classroom and true enough, the students were idly milling around and the teacher’s table was unoccupied. “I completely forgot I had class. I don’t usually take night classes, you see.”

The guy nodded and headed for the far side of the corridor, “You want a cigarette break?”

Fernando looked around. The professor still wasn’t around anyway. So, he shrugged, said “sure” then followed the stranger to the railings overlooking the lawns below.

“Here,” the stranger thrust a packet at him, his words garbled by the cigarette stuck between his lips. Fernando gratefully took a stick and searched his pockets for his lighter.

“Here,” the stranger said again, a small smirk playing on his lips as he flipped open a black Zippo. Fernando smiled back and leaned close to let his cigarette touch the flickering flame.

“Daniel,” the brunette said. The Spaniard watched in fascination Daniel’s hands and the way the nimbly snapped closed his lighter and eased it into his front jean pocket. Daniel didn’t seem like he was oblivious to Fernando’s shameless staring. In fact, maybe Dan was more shameless because he propped his elbows on the railings and ever so slightly leaned back, as if to offer the entire length of his body for Fernando to drink in.

Fernando averted his gaze the moment he sensed Dan knew what he was doing and was stringing him along. He focused instead on slowly inhaling off the cigarette, the nicotine making him pleasantly dizzy and unknotting the jangled nerves. He let out a thin stream of smoke between his lips and nodded back at Dan to introduce himself.

“Fernando.”

Dan smiled, a hint of triumph evident. As if he had just spotted a target or pried a secret away from Fernando or maybe both.

“You don’t look like the type to take this class,” Dan remarked, piercing hazel eyes flickering at Fernando’s direction fleetingly. Fernando blinked and Dan was already back to staring deeply into the street lamps around campus being lit one by one.

Fernando shook off the unsettled feeling and replied, “I only took this elective because I needed an extra class so I wouldn’t get delayed. This was one of the few sections that had been opened to accommodate the demand.”

Dan gave a slow nod, as if he was genuinely processing Fernando’s answer. “So, you didn’t take this class because you liked it.”

Fernando had to laugh. “Queer Literature? Yeah. Right.”

Dan didn’t look fazed. He merely stubbed his cigarette on the wall, leaving a burn mark on the immaculate powder blue paint but not caring. He gave Fernando a lopsided smirk as he threw his cigarette butt inside a potted plant, “Well, we’ll see what we can do about that.”

Fernando was confused but shrugged it off and finished his cigarette instead.

“You want one?” Dan asked, taking out a small tin casing of mints.

“Sure, thanks,” Fernando replied, watching as Dan shook the can until two small pellets rolled out into his palm. The Dane popped one into his mouth. Fernando held out his hand for his but Dan smiled this small, mischievous smile and took the mint in his fingers instead. And before Fernando could think about what was happening, Dan brought his fingers to the Spaniard’s lips. Fernando – dazedly – opened his mouth obediently and Dan’s smile grew wider as he pressed the mint into Fernando’s tongue.

“I’m going in.” Dan said simply as if nothing bizarre had happened.

“Okay,” Fernando nodded dumbly, still a bit taken aback, the events not sinking in. Dan didn’t even in so much as wave or invite Fernando in with him. He just turned his back and entered the classroom.

Fernando shook his head harshly to shake off his stupor. He collected his cigarette butt and wandered down the corridor a bit to look for a trash can, walking off that strange tingling feeling on his lips, in his gut, tingling at the tips of his fingers.

By the time he got back to his classroom and pushed open the door, the students were already quiet and sitting in their seats.

Shit. He didn’t understand how he could be late for the second time in the same class on its first meeting. It was all that Daniel’s fault, really.

And speaking of Daniel, he was in front of the room with hands on his hips, watching Fernando unsuccessfully try to creep in, a bemused smile on his freckled face.

“You’re late—” Dan glanced briefly at the class list on the teacher’s table, “Mr Torres.”

And Fernando must have stood there for a full minute, just staring back at Daniel with a puzzled look on his face because Dan started to smirk knowingly.

“Mr Torres?” Dan prodded, “You can take a seat now.”

The stifled chuckling of his classmates sent Fernando crashing back to earth. He bowed his head down and mumbled an apology, hurrying to the empty seat next to his friend, Stevie.

“Where’ve you been, la?”

But Fernando ignored him and demanded in a whisper instead, “He’s our professor?!”

“Yeah, Daniel Agger. You haven’t heard of him?”

Fernando blinked back.

Stevie elaborated, “Finished his English degree in three years, graduated with honours. He did so well, the board immediately offered him a teaching post.”

“B-but...”

“But?”

“But that’s not possible!” Fernando yelped, pretty sure he didn’t make sense because there were always a handful of young professors teaching in university. “Look at him!”

Daniel had now propped himself up on the teacher’s table, legs crossed, scruffy leather shoes and tattered jeans in plain view. The slightest hint that the Dane possibly thought of cleaning up for today was his button-down shirt but that was also rumpled and messily rolled up to his elbows.

“Oh, get on with it,” Stevie waved him off. “He looks like a cool guy.”

Before Fernando could reply, Daniel had cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles against the wood of the table to catch everyone’s attention. The class quieted down and watched the young teacher intently.

“This class is devoted to the reading and writing of queer erotica.”

And Dan must have seen the dropped jaws in class, so he laughed, “I know it says Queer Literature in your syllabus, but come on, where’s the fun in reading and writing G-rated stories?”

*

**Writing Exercise 1: Initiations**

“Fernando?” Dan called out after he dismissed the class. The Spaniard stopped halfway out the door.

“Can you stay behind?”

Fernando felt a lump rise in his throat as he hesitantly nodded. Dan had given away the first writing exercises earlier, all except his. And he knew he didn’t do a particularly good job with the assignment. It’s not like he didn’t try or he had crammed it – in fact, it was the exact opposite. He had put this ahead of all his homework. He had sat himself in front of the computer and sat there for hours, typing bits and pieces, rereading them, finding them positively dodgy, deleting them all, then having to start all over again.

“Let’s go to my office. The janitor has to close down this wing by this time,” Dan said, no-nonsense, hoisting his messenger bag on his shoulders. Fernando nodded and wordlessly followed him.

There was something that hung in the air as Fernando and Dan walked silently to the faculty wing. Danger. And Fernando’s body tingled with anxiety but it strangely felt just like excitement. It must be because he never got pulled behind by a professor before. Or because it was nearly 9 PM and he wasn’t usually in school at this time, lurking around dark corridors and deserted offices, following the tall figure of a man too young to be a power-tripping professor.

They entered Dan’s office. It didn’t seem so bad. It was a small room crammed with a desk, a bursting shelf and an old couch on the other side. It was freezing, like the air-conditioning had been left on the entire day, and it wasn’t helping Fernando’s nerves at all.

Dan plopped down on his chair and picked up Fernando’s paper from the top of his desk. He thrust it at the Spaniard, nose wrinkled, deadpanning, “This is crap.”

Fernando cringed and he almost didn’t want to go up to the front of the room to get his work.

“I mean,” Dan flipped through the pages of Fernando’s story, scanning it again, “I got bored. I wasn’t in the slightest way aroused. And, I mean, stop calling it a penis, for Christ’s sakes. This isn’t a fucking Biology lecture.”

And Fernando could feel the heat around his cheeks as they flushed brightly with embarrassment and there was nothing more he wanted than to melt into a puddle in the middle of the room.

Dan regarded him and scowled. “Jesus Christ, if you’re going to be such a bloody prude about this, you should just drop this class while it’s still early.”

Fernando pleaded, “I can’t, sir – Dan – I’m going to get delayed and I’ll get put on probation!”

Dan sighed, “Well, if you want to get at least a passing grade in this class, you have to give me something better than this.”

Fernando didn’t know whether to feel relieved or grateful or scared. “What should I do?”

“Give me something believable,” Dan stood up from his seat and rounded his desk. “I’m not expecting a masterpiece from everyone here. But yours was just so formal and stiff. Too coherent. Orchestrated.”

“I don’t understand,” Fernando grumbled in frustration.

“The instructions were simple,” Dan shrugged, “Write about your first time.”

“I don’t have a first time!” Fernando yelped, cheeks burning again. “I – I haven’t...”

“Haven’t what?” Dan prodded, a teasing grin on his lips, raising one eyebrow as if to challenge Fernando to just spit it out.

“Haven’t had sex with a guy before,” Fernando let out in one breathless woosh.

“So? Lie.”

“I tried, but –”

“But you’re a bad liar.”

“...Yes,” Fernando admitted.

Dan put his hands on his hips, “Well? What do you want me to do?”

Fernando gaped back. _‘You’re a teacher. Teach me!’_ He wanted to yell back in frustration.

Finally, Dan had enough of it. He went to the door and Fernando thought he was going to throw it open and kick him out. Instead, he locked it, and it locked with an ominous click that reverberated around the quiet office.

“Unzip your pants.”

“What?” Fernando demanded. “No! I –”

Dan sighed in exasperation. You’d think he wasn’t the one giving the kid a favour here. He closed the distance between him and Fernando, his hands immediately getting to work in undoing the button of the Spaniard’s jeans.

“No, Daniel, stop –” Fernando said, trying to swat Dan’s hands away, but Dan was quick to manoeuvre his body against Fernando’s, caging him in between him and his desk.

“What are you doing?” Fernando breathlessly asked, eyes watching how Dan ruthlessly pushed down his jeans around his thighs, underwear soon following.

“Giving you writing material, what else?” Dan smirked. Fernando seemed like he was about to protest, but it died in his throat as Dan grabbed his cock and gave it a sample squeeze.

Dan grinned to himself. It looked like Fernando only needed a handjob to get him to stop yakking. There was no doubt Dan found him attractive since the first day. It’s just that Fernando slowly proved to be too hesitant, too awkward, too square. Dan didn’t have time for those types.

But, up close, with Fernando biting his lip to refrain from making a sound, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, Dan thought, maybe he could reconsider.

Dan tightened his grip around Fernando’s cock and started stroking it slowly. A small whimper rose in the back of Fernando’s throat, his hands grappling the edge of the table to keep him balanced, to keep him from grabbing Dan and pulling him into a kiss.

The Dane picked up the pace, one hand pumping Fernando’s cock faster, the other playfully darting below and cupping Fernando’s sac. If Fernando was fighting hard to restrain before, he was giving up now. He groaned underneath his breath, and it sent darts of pleasure rushing to Dan’s groin. He repeated his actions, stroking Fernando’s shaft and fondling the balls at the same time, and Fernando groaned louder now.

Fernando felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Dan continued jacking him off. Beneath the bewilderment and the denial, he grudgingly admitted that this was good – a hundred times better than his own hand.

Dan dropped to his knees and alarm bells went off in Fernando’s head – a moment of clarity. “Wait!” He tried to choke out, but Dan wouldn’t afford him insomuch as a thought of hesitance. He looked up at Fernando, a hard glare of defiance, before dipping is head down and licking the leaking tip of Fernando’s erection. Just like that, the clarity had gone and Fernando was back under the haze, shivering as the strange sensations racked through his body.

“Daniel,” Fernando panted softly, his cock achingly hard. Dan must have tried to murmur a reply, but it only sent tiny vibrations through the Spaniard’s member, making Fernando’s knees buckle.

“I’m gonna come,” Fernando said in between gulps of air, as Dan sucked hard on the swollen head of Fernando’s cock unrepentantly. Fernando bit back a shout of surprise as he came, grasping the edge the table desperately, summoning the last shred of control to keep from pushing Dan’s head forward to take him whole.

Fernando’s come shot down Dan’s throat, coating it in hot, bitter liquid. Dan stood up and grabbed the back of Fernando’s head to forcefully meet him in a kiss. He tried to thrust his tongue in, make Fernando taste himself, but the Spaniard must have foreseen this and stubbornly kept his mouth pursed. Not to be thwarted, Dan grabbed Fernando’s cock again and gripped it so suddenly, Fernando gasped into the kiss. Dan took that as his opportunity, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in, exploring all the dark corners of Fernando’s mouth.

They finally pulled away – after many attempts, only to lean back in again, start with just a lick or a nip, ending up kissing again – and Fernando had a hard time opening his heavy eyelids and finding his footing.

Dan collapsed down on the couch and watched as Fernando slowly regained sentience. The Spaniard was self-conscious now because, I mean, what do you tell your teacher after you both have sex?

Dan was the first to break the silence. “Sorted?” He asked, almost business-like.

Fernando felt the disgust, the bile rise in his throat. He nodded and fumbled, pulling up his briefs and his jeans. Mumbling a quick goodbye, he couldn’t get out of that office fast enough.

Dan leaned his head back on the battered leather couch, fingers dusting over the growing bulge in his pants. He gave a lot of what he called ‘personal lectures’ before, and to more eager, more experienced guys than Fernando too. But it wasn’t all the time they left him with a raging hard-on with no one to sort it out. And Dan had hard and fast rules: only to give, not to receive. He didn’t want students using that as an excuse to get higher grades. Dan, after all, still had his morals.

Sighing, Dan got up to get his laptop, but his groin protested and ached even more. Dan sank back down on the sagging couch and groaned. Now he wasn’t going to get any work done tonight.

*

**Writing Exercise #5**

They had never talked about it after. Fernando turned in a pretty good rewrite of his first exercise, no names of characters, only an ‘I’ and a ‘he.’ Dan jacked himself off to the paper that night, tried not to make a mess, then marked the paper with a B+. He thought of giving an A but later changed his mind – Dan didn’t want to look easy.

But today, Dan was really horny. He didn’t know why. Or, well, maybe he knew why. Because Fernando hadn’t showed up in his office for the past weeks, they didn’t look at each other, never addressed each other unless absolutely necessary in class, and Dan was getting horny waiting for the next meeting.

It certainly didn’t help that Fernando had a pick-up football game before attending Dan’s next class, and the striker showed up in a thin white t-shirt, clinging to every cut and curve of his sweaty body, bared arms with tattoos showing.

Dan gritted his teeth throughout the entire lecture and when Fernando recited in class, Dan couldn’t concentrate. He didn’t hear his answer, just watched that pretty mouth move and thought about how badly he wanted to fuck it.

But the bell rang promptly at 8:30 and the entire class stood up, Fernando getting lost in the throng and leaving immediately.

*

Fernando cheered with the boys as they clinked their glasses together and toasted to Liverpool’s last win over Arsenal. Carra and Riise had climbed on the table and started doing a jig, when Fernando’s phone vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and the screen showed an unknown number.

“Hello?” He shouted to be heard over the noise in the pub.

“Torres,” A gruff voice answered back.

“Who’s this?”

A sigh of impatience. “Daniel.”

Fernando’s jaw dropped, “Daniel?!” Stevie nudged him, looking a bit suspicious. Fernando feigned a smile and excused himself to the bathroom.

“How did you get my number?” Fernando demanded.

“Student records” was the nonchalant reply.

Fernando entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him angrily.

“So, are you alone now?” Dan asked quietly over the line. Fernando shivered, and even if the bathroom was empty, he played it safe and locked himself inside cubicle.

“What’s this about?” Fernando hissed, sitting down on the radiator.

“All class matters, don’t worry,” Dan said. “This is about your next writing exercise. Can you remember what it is?”

Fernando gulped. Of course he remembered. He vividly remembered taking out his planner as Dan announced the assignment earlier today. He wrote, ‘Due next Friday, Writing Exercise #5: Phone sex.”

*

**Writing Exercise #8: Instruction Manual**

“I’m dismissing class early today so you can all work with your assigned partners,” Dan announced, switching off his laptop. “Consult with each other, edit each other’s works, stop going to my room for appointments,” Dan joked good-naturedly.

“See you, Nando.” Stevie said, collecting his things in a hurry. Fernando watched him chase after that dark-haired looker from the School of Economics, Xabi Alonso. He had a funny feeling Dan wasn’t being purely innocent when he paired those two together.

“Sir –” Fernando corrected himself because Dan hated being called ‘sir.’ “Dan, my partner’s absent.”

“Really?” Dan feigned surprise, as if he didn’t know Harry Kewell had gone for a leave of absence this semester when he assigned him to partner up with Fernando. “That’s too bad.” He pretended to ponder, after all, there were still a few of Fernando’s classmates milling around and possibly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“I suppose it would be a bit unfair to ask you to work alone, since everyone else has a partner.”

“We could adopt him, no problem,” Xabi offered, but Dan bristled.

“It’s okay, Mr Alonso,” Dan quickly rebuffed, “I really wanted you to work one-on-one with Stevie.”

Stevie and Xabi exchanged glances and shrugged.

Dan checked his watch. “I could make time for a quick consultation now. Are you free?” Dan coughed and corrected himself, “Are you amenable to that?”

The side of Fernando’s mouth twitched upward, but he kept a poker face, “Sure thing.”

*

“What are your ideas in writing your manual?” Dan asked, slow and measured, trying to rein in the anticipation pounding in him.

Fernando stayed by the couch, the farthest point to Dan’s desk. This was a game of restraint and control, he quickly learned. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t really know much about this.”

“About having sex with a man,” Dan filled in as he always has when Fernando was too shy to just say the words. “How did you ever survive the past writing exercises?”

“Well,” Fernando fidgeted with his hands before looking up to gaze at Dan steadily, voice unwavering as he said, “I just now of handjobs. And the slight blowjob. But not the entire repertoire.”

Dan smiled with a hint of pride at getting Fernando to open up. He also noted that it was delicious having a boy look so innocent yet utter dirty words. He should write that down for his next story.

“I don’t know...” Dan began. “It would be unfair to your other classmates if I give you ideas about what to write. You tell me what you want to do.”

Fernando frowned. He knew this wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t expect Dan would play hard to get for this long. He wanted to kiss him _now._

Casting aside his pride, Fernando stood up from his spot on the couch and crossed the room to Dan’s desk. Dan beamed triumphantly as Fernando pushed his chair back to make room and straddled his lap.

“I’m not good at this,” Fernando murmured, letting his hands trail underneath Dan’s shirt. Dan cupped Fernando’s ass and pushed him forward, hard against his groin, and assured with a shaky smile, “Don’t worry. You’re doing great.”

Fernando struggled to keep his mind on-track as Dan explored all over his body, noting down all the sensations and memorising the most mind-blowing moments, like the way fingernails scratched over his shoulder blades, deft fingers pinched at his nipples and a torturous tongue traced underneath his jawline. He had, after all, a paper to write after this and Dan would want to be given justice.

Dan pushed Fernando off his lap and before the Spaniard could protest, Dan had already carelessly pushed aside a stack of papers he hadn’t graded off his desk. They landed on the floor, scattering all over and Dan was sure it would be a bitch to rearrange them later, but right now, he had a one-track mind. He hoisted the Spaniard on the desk and held him down. He’d wanted to do this for a long time. All his other students wanted to be comfortable and get fucked on his couch. Where was the creativity in that?

But Fernando just kind of giggled in amusement and laid back, relishing the feel of the cool wood against his sweaty back.

Dan opened a bureau and fished out a tube of lube and a couple of condoms. Fernando raised an eyebrow, “Something tells me you don’t get a lot of work done in this office.”

Dan smirked, ripping open the condoms with his teeth, “Oh, I do.” He slipped one on and tossed the other to Fernando, “It just depends on how you define ‘work.’”

Fernando moaned softly. He couldn’t see Dan from his stretched out position, but he felt him press kisses on the inside of his thigh.

“Have you ever tried rimming?” Dan asked, his breath blowing hotly over the sensitive skin.

“What’s that –” Fernando broke into a half-scream as he felt Dan run his tongue from his cock to his entrance, slicking over the pucker again and again, and God almighty, Fernando wanted to come right there and then already.

Dan prepared him after, fingers slick with lube and spit, pressing gently before sliding in urgently after Fernando cursed Dan to “just get the bloody fuck on with it.”

Fernando groaned, feeling Dan slide in a third finger and he felt impossibly stretched, wondering if it was going to start feeling better now that it was painful. Dan took it slow for the most parts, knowing Fernando hadn’t done this before, but the striker really didn’t expect him to be that careful. After all, this was fucking. And if Fernando wanted soft caresses and gentle words and tears of euphoria during sex, he would have gotten himself a boyfriend. Fernando didn’t do boyfriends. By his latest assessment, he only did girlfriends. And male professors with sizzling tattoos scattered all over his tight body.

Dan groaned, sliding his cock inside Fernando, the tightness, the heat enveloping him from everywhere. Now he remembered why virgins were so hot. He tried to control himself, biting down on his lip so hard he could almost taste blood. He wanted to just pump in ruthlessly, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy either. Slowly, he pulled out, then pushed back in again, repeating the rhythm until Fernando could get used to it.

Fernando shut his eyes, tears stinging the back of his eyelids as the burning, slicing motion kept going. Until eventually – finally – the pain ebbed away and a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine.

“Jesus Christ, do that again,” Fernando moaned, digging his nails onto Dan’s side. Dan pumped in again at that angle, with short, jabbing thrusts at Fernando’s prostate and Fernando wanted to die. His breaths came in short spasms and he felt like he couldn’t get any air. The build-up of heat in the pit of his stomach churned intensely, more than he’d ever thought possible. He just wanted Dan to hit that spot over and over and over again, Fernando arching up to meet the professor’s thrusts and take him harder.

“Fuck,” Dan cursed, watching Fernando writhed on his table, muscles rippling with every time he rocked upwards. He removed his grip on Fernando’s hips and bent forward to thrust in deeper and Fernando suddenly came into view, up close – much, much too close.

Dan pumped in erratically now, watching in fascination as Fernando’s eyes clouded over, as his mouth gasped breathless moans and wordless curses. He clenched one fist around the Spaniard’s cock, tugging at the swollen flesh until they both came in a tangle of limbs and groans.

“Oh, god.” Fernando slurred, his limbs hanging down tiredly, his hair matted to his forehead. Dan collapsed on his chair, starting to feel sleepy like he always did after a particularly good bout of sex.

“Just – just let me catch my breath,” Fernando said, his hands still shaking and his vision still doubling, “Then I’ll be off.”

Dan shook his head, allowing himself a slight chuckle. “I’ll be looking forward to that manual, Torres.” He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Make it good.”

*

**Final Paper: Small Details and Kinks**

“Remember, lads, your final paper is 30% of your grade, so make it good,” Dan instructed. “After the 10th exercise, all your works were starting to sound the same already. Don’t forget our lecture today: describe, describe and describe. God is in the details!”

Dan hopped off the platform and sat on the armchair of one of the empty chairs in the front row. It was a small, cramped room and the air-conditioning was always at full blast because it was already the last class of the day.

“To make sure that all your final stories are unique, I want you all to write about a different kink. Make it the central detail of the story,” Dan continued, gazing at his students for the last time that semester. “I could assign kinks to you, but if you want to volunteer for something, go ahead.”

There was a ripple of laughter from the class, but definitely less embarrassed than before. They had all quickly learned to stop being too self-conscious in class. After all, with a subject like queer erotica, you couldn’t afford to be scandalised week in and week out.

“Dan?” Xabi’s hand raised. “Can I write on threesomes?”

Fernando grinned to himself, glancing over at Xabi, with Stevie on one side and that other Spaniard, Mikel Arteta on the other. Go figure.

“No problem. Anyone else?” Dan nodded at Alvaro, “Arbeloa?”

“I’ll take food sex,” Alvaro said, grinning wolfishly. The others laughed along with him.

“Any other volunteers? Brave, honest souls?” Dan asked, starting to stand up from his perch.

Fernando took a deep breath and raised his hand. Dan honestly looked surprised.

“Fernando?”

The Spaniard smiled and answered without batting an eyelash, “I like authority.”


End file.
